Processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices having active device structures which are connected together with each other in a wafer are well known in the art. The minimum area of such a semiconductor device is frequently determined by processing parameters. For example, a tolerance zone between the semiconductor devices is required to separate the individual devices. This tolerance zone must be taken into account in determining the minimum area of a semiconductor device. For this tolerance zone, a corresponding additional area is necessary. After the device-separation step, the individual devices must be transported, i.e., they must be capable of being mechanically handled. A semiconductor device separated from the wafer is, for example, placed on a lead frame and attached thereto by bonding, using for example, an adhesive bonding or soldering technique. This contributes to the minimum size of the semiconductor devices, which in many cases is a contributory factor in determining the area of a semiconductor device. There are many applications in which the active structure that is deposited on such a semiconductor device, is substantially smaller than the area of the device required for mechanical handling. As a result, the manufacturing process becomes expensive, since a considerable portion of the semiconductor material is not used to obtain the desired properties of the device. A further increase in manufacturing costs results from active device structures which are frequently faulty. Such faults can be detected by testing the active device structures. Faulty structures or structures which do not meet a user's requirements are commonly marked with an ink and are not attached to the lead frame. After being attached to the lead frame, the chips are commonly fed to a wire bonder for making electrical connections to the active device structures.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved, lower-cost process for manufacturing semiconductor devices with active device structures.